The invention relates to a buffer assembly for front forks of a bicycle. More particularly, the invention relates to a buffer assembly which has both spring type buffer device and oil-cylinder type buffer device.
A conventional buffer device for front forks of a bicycle has a spring type buffer device. Another conventional buffer device for front forks of a bicycle has an oil-cylinder type buffer device. The spring type buffer device can absorb certain type of shock effectively, but it cannot absorb other types of shock effectively. The oil-cylinder type buffer device can absorb some types of shock effectively, but it cannot absorb certain type of shock effectively. The oil-cylinder type buffer device has additional disadvantages. There is a gap between tile oil cylinder and the corresponding padding member in the buffer device, so the period of compression of the oil cylinder is different from that of the padding member. Thus the buffer device cannot be operated smoothly. The buffer device will make noise while in operation.